Magic Association
The International Magic Association (国際魔法協会) is an international organization established all throughout the world. Background The International Magic Association was established in 2046. Its original purpose was to prevent the pollution of the Earth beyond what it could recover from through the use of radioactive and nuclear materials used in weapons of mass destruction. Volume 8, Chapter 2 Due in part because of the role Magicians could play in ensuring the halt of nuclear weapons being used, they were able to seemingly free themselves from the control of their home countries and be permitted to intervene with their skills in border disputes. When combat among Magicians would occur on the front lines, both sides would cease their skirmish when they observed signs of the use of nuclear weapons regardless of which side was to blame, both sides would cooperate to stop the deployment of the nuclear weapons. The banning of nuclear weapons was established and became the paramount duty of Magicians around the world. Magicians are administered by the state as weapons of the state, and as such belong to the state. Private Magicians are forbidden from acting in any way that would go against their country of origins interests. Due to this, internationally, the rights of Magicians are significantly limited in comparison to those of non-Magicians. This is the reason for which the International Magic Association has no military force of its own. Magicians whom are apart of the International Magic Association aren't in great number to approach such a force. In return, the International Magic Association calls for the cooperation of each member state in order to implement multinational teams. In such situations violations of the Charter are discovered, the resulting country's national power would be asked to be reduced by fellow members. Volume 8, Chapter 15 Charter The International Magic Association’s Charter was created for the purpose of targeting and dealing with radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that would contaminate the environment, not including "clean nuclear bombs". The detonation of a state of the art nuclear bomb made for large battles would make a small nuclear bomb an indispensable weapon, which resulted in the complete ban of nuclear weapons. The establishment of the International Magic Association Charter allowed for World War Three to be a period of time in which not a single nuclear weapon was used. Thanks in part because of this achievement, the International Magic Association was honored. It is internationally recognized as an agency of peace that holds a position of prestige in the world even after the end of WWIII. When it comes to matters that may be the cause of a "radiation emitting weapon", the International Magic Association investigates such matters if radiation is detected, thus the perpetrator being found to be in violation of the International Magic Association Charter. The Association abbreviates "radiation emitting weapon" as a weapon capable of contaminating the environment with residual radioactivity. In particular, the word "weapon" included in the clause any magic capable of leaving radioactive contamination. Details The Magic Association can take measures to block interference from others when action is taken at the highest level within the association. Volume 12, Chapter 13 Japanese Magic Association The Magic Association has secret lines of communication reserved for use by the Ten Master Clans, and even allows them access to top secret information from the Joint Chiefs. Volume 7, Chapter 10 An online meeting of the Ten Master Clans can be conducted through a communication line from each members home through the nearest Magic Association office. Volume 19, Chapter 14 Leadership It is customary for those from the Hundred Families to take office. Elections are held in June of every year and the new President takes office in July of that year. Tomitsuka Hitsui is the current President, whereas there have been no cases of an individual serving for no more than three years. Volume 23, Chapter 4 Locations The Main Headquarters for the Japanese Magic Association is located in Kyoto, while its primary branch is in the Kanto region. Volume 6, Chapter 1 There are also branch offices in Tohoku, Shikoku and Kyushu. Kanto Branch It is known on the surface to the residents of Yokohama that the location of the Kanto Branch is housed in the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower, in order to keep a watchful eye over all vessels that enter Tokyo Bay and where the Offices for Defense Navy and the Maritime Police are disguised as civilian companies, whereas everyone else is none the wiser. Volume 4, Chapter 12 *Reception Room *Conference Room Volume 21, Chapter 5 *Hall *Tea Room Organized Activities The National Magic High School Goodwill Magic Game Convention is sponsored by the Japanese Magic Association every year. Volume 13, Chapter 2 The National High School Student Magic Sciences Thesis Competition is hosted by the Japanese Magic Association each year on the last Monday of October where the location is changed every other year between the Kyoto International Convention Center and the Yokohama International Convention Center, near the locations of the Magic Association Headquarters in Kyoto and the branch office in Yokohama. It is known that in 2062 a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association went on, however, during this cultural exchange while in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya was abducted and Saegusa Kouichi suffered injuries from assailants linked to the Kunlunfang Institute of Dahan. Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 References Category:Terminologies Category:Groups Category:Magicians Category:Location